The purpose of this study is to determine the relationship between specific patterns of preparation during childhood and patterns of participation in a range of specific environmental settings available in the community to adolescent males from black families in which the mother has functioned as the single parent. Data would reflect the utilization of specific strategies and resources by these mothers in the process of preparing their sons to function competently in systems in the community perceived as closed. This project seeks to identify: the clusters of participation, style and competence on the part of adolescents on the one hand, and the relationship between environmental factors represented in mothers socialization strategies and behavior on the other; and the type of community participation actually evidenced by adolescent males. The relative contribution of various factors to the environment created during childhood and the characteristic behavior patterns of adolescents will be determined. This information would determine the extent to which specific choice and availability of resources is reflected in the behavior of adolescent black males from single parent female headed families. Through ecological techniques recently developed, data which will be collected and grouped will provide a means of differentiating socialization practices and types of behavior evidenced by adolescents.